When We Found Our Silent Wolf
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: While walking, Alex and Nikita finds a beaten, scarred voiceless soul, and they decided to help her. They give her shelter and love, things absolutely needed for a beaten soul like this one. What they didn't realized was that she, actually helped them. Oneshot. Summary sucks, i know. But please, give it a try :)


_**A/N - Alright so...This little story has nothing to do with Phoenix, just so we're clear :D **_

_**I am so...SO fed up with people trying to convince me that this pair has no future and is utterly unreal...So i wrote this fic. as a sort of gesture to all Nalex haters...So, Hey ! Haters ? Just keep your damned hate for yourselves, and go read something else..This is nothing for you**_

_**This little fic. is placed after Division is destroyed. It's a bit short and partly sad. It has lots of romance and sweet stuff. Also, puppies, yay. I am not going to describe how she looks like.. Place any dog you want there ;)**_

_**Also, this has nothing to do with my Phoenix story...It's just a random story i came up with...Enjoy if can :)**_

* * *

Streets of Bristol were rather quiet at this late hour. Not many souls around, and we both liked it that way. After everything that happened to us, we were both fed up with people. So, time to time, we roamed the Bristol streets together, hand in hand, watching the beautiful sky. Division was ultimately destroyed, but our scars remained. That hollow feeling, the pain. It was always with us in the US, whenever we went. So we decided to leave, and since Russia would only re-open my old wounds, we both agreed that a neutral ground would be the best. So, the UK.

We found a small house at the edge of town, with a small garden and a beautiful red fence all around it. It was our little private paradise. And as a heir of Zetrov, i had everything i needed to finally repay Nikita all those years she spend making me a better person. It was finally my turn to make her feel better. We cut off all contact from our old group. It was just her and me now. And it felt good. Like there was no one else in the world but us. Our love was still so strong and powerful, even after all these years of fighting. As every couple, we too had our shares of fights, arguments and breakups. But, at the end, we always found our way back. We always remained together, even with all those lies and pain around us. There was just nothing strong enough to destroy us. And the bond between us.

After all those years of pain and fighting, we were, finally, happy.

* * *

Nikita held me tightly around my waist, my head was resting on her shoulder. We slowly walked through the calm streets of Bristol. It was strange, but neither of us had the need to look behind our shoulder, to search for people who might want to kill us. Things were finally calm enough for us to enjoy such simple moments like these. She whispered sweet nonsense into my ear, and i closed my eyes, letting her to lead us through this silent night. It was rather cold at this time of year, which was fine by me. My Russian blood demanded it, after all. We were walking for hours, still in our tight embrace. People used to stare at us all the time. Obviously our relationship was still very offending for the world. Neither of us cared for that. We had each other. That was the only thing that mattered.

As we entered the park, i heard soft, muffled sounds. Almost like barking. I stopped, Nikita immediately looked at me, wondering if something is wrong. I shook my head, trying to find the source of the pained sound. Nikita understood, and she helped me. Few moments later, we found a small, beaten puppy. He, or she, was licking her wounds, her mother nowhere to be seen. She was obviously abandoned. Alone. Just like me few years ago. This little puppy reminded me of my past. I was always wondering how would things end for me, if Nikita would have never found me. Where would i be ? Would i even be alive ?

I wanted to pet this sweet little creature, but it backed away, hitting the tree. It barked in pain, and i sadly looked at Nikita. She tried to make sounds to call the puppy to us, but it was too afraid to do so. She scratched her forehead, thinking what to do next. I suddenly remembered that i had a chocolate bar in my pocket, so i quickly grabbed it, placing a few bars on the ground. We both backed away from that place and we silently watched as the little creature slowly walked and sniffed the chocolate. I gripped Nikita's hand, silently hoping that it wouldn't run away. She whispered "Don't worry" into my ear as we both stared at the cute little pup. I silently gasped in happiness as he slowly started to eat it, and then looked at us when he was finished. His, or her eyes asked for more. So i very slowly went to him, placing another bar of chocolate near his mouth. The puppy very slowly and carefully licked my finger. I smiled, since i knew that this little guy wouldn't run away from me anymore. I tried to pet him again, and he jumped into my touch, evidently enjoying the warm feeling of his fur being caressed. Nikita went closer, laughing. "Can we keep her ?" i asked, hoping that Nikita would allow this. She was looking at us both, as i picked the puppy and looked if it was a girl or a boy. It was a pretty little princess. I looked at Nikita, her face utterly unreadable. I tried to make my puppy eyes, and she laughed, shaking her head. She crouched next to us, gently caressing our little pet.

"I see no reason why not. Our house is rather empty, after all" i went to nuzzle his nose, and he licked my fingers again, cleaning them from the bits of chocolate. Nikita laughed again. "But we can't feed her with chocolate, Lex. She needs her own food. And a place to sleep" she went up, helping me too.  
"And toys...And treats...And lots and lots of love..Right little girl ?" i asked her, having that silly smile and weird voice, and she barked happily, waving her tail.  
Nikita and i laughed at the same time, "Heh..Aren't you sweet" she said, looking at us both. I've no idea who she meant. "Which one ?" i asked, having a cute smile. The pup in my arms barked at Nikita, and she laughed again. She went closer to me, gently caressing the soft fur of our little friend, and placing a light kiss in my lips. "You both" she whispered, then taking off her jacket to wrap our new family member in it. She was such a softie. And i loved her for it.

* * *

Back in our house, Nikita unwrapped our cute little pet, and she instantly started to sniff everything around her. Obviously surprised by how many things were there. I went to hug my lover from behind, placing my head on her shoulder, my hands around her waist. "Thank you" i said, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. She smiled and moaned my name as i licked her sensitive spot there. She stared into my eyes and i knew happiness. "She looks a bit hungry. I'll give her some milk. Want anything from the fridge ?" i shook my head, going to the sofa with my little princess in my arms. She barked happily, licking my nose and my face. Nikita quickly returned with a bowl full of milk, and in her other hand a plate full of raw meat we were supposed to prepare tomorrow. Nikita was slowly getting used to basic meat and stuff around that. Her first try was chicken, then fish. We never get pass those two, but it was perfectly fine.

She went closer to us, placing both milk and meat on the ground, and our cute little puppy very eagerly placed her head in the bowl with milk. We both laughed since her entire head was covered with milk and she looked ridiculous and cute. "Want some wine ?" Nikita suddenly asked, and a sudden memory hit me. Our first official mission. That time it was me drinking milk. I was still so very young back then. I nodded, and she went to fill up two glasses with red wine. Our pup quickly focused on the big piece of meat, and she started to bit off tiny pieces. She was waving her tale the whole time. Suddenly i heard music. Calm and sensual. Just the way i loved it. We both did. We both found that our tastes in music are very similar, if not the same. Just another extra in our relationship.

She went to me, placing the glass of wine in my hand. I nodded, a silent thanks from my side. I kept watching the poor pup as she eagerly ate her meat, and questions randomly attacked my mind. What would have happened to me, if Nikita would never found me ? Why does this pup reminds me so much of my previous self ? "You look sad" came the sudden and silent question. Of course she noticed. She could read me as a opened book. I sipped from the glass, listening to the silent echoes of our favorite song. Vlada could do wonders with one's mind. Especially mine and Nikita's. When we first made love to this song, it was something that i can't even describe. As much as i loved passion and lust in our relationship, that time it was ALL and ONLY about love. There was no lust...No passion...We just kissed, and that alone brought our release. It was so special, that time. We were both so surprised, and we both agreed that Vlada was that kind of a person that could bring you to insanity just by listening to his music. And as if Nikita felt my troubled thoughts, she tightly gripped my hand, silently ensuring me that whatever troubled me, will sooner or later pass.

"Just wondering" i said, still staring at the little pup. Nikita nodded. "About ?" she asked, placing her head on my shoulder, surely enjoying the music as much as me. "Well..." i didn't felt like destroying this perfect night with my doubts and fears again. Every time i tried to get over it, it just stung back, million times stronger than before. "Take your time" she said, caressing my cheek, and i could feel tears building up in my eyes. I silently watched our little doggy. She was now lying on her back, evidence that she was already full. I noticed the scars and wounds on her belly, and on her back as well. Whoever did this to her was a monster. I let out a loud sigh, and turned to our fireplace which was now fully lit, since Nikita noticed i was shaking from cold. "About her" i said, staring at the calm flames. "I think you see her as yourself. Am i right ?" of course she was. She always was. "I just... When i see her... I'm just wondering what would have happened to my life if you wouldn't interfere" she let go of my hand in that instance.

I surely surprised her, since she was silent. She was focused on her glass of wine, gripping it tightly, i could hear silent sobs. Then i realized what i just said. I was so stupid. She was always blaming herself for everything that happened to me, and even when i tried to convince her it wasn't, it never fully worked. There was always that side of Nikita that blamed herself for doing what she did, even thought she saved my life. More than once. I secretly knew that it was much harder for her, than it might have been for me. That side of her was slowly, but very effectively destroying her from the inside. She tried to stand up, but i quickly gripped her leg, forcing her to stay. I knew that if she would left, our night, and our next nights, could be entirely destroyed. "Please, that's not what i meant. Really"

Nikita didn't even looked at me. She just kept staring at the wine glass like it was the center of her life.

I had to do something. Otherwise her guilt would eat her from the inside. "When i see her wounds and scars i...remember my time with Vlad and well... all that previous stuff in my life comes back as well" i ran a hand through my hair, feeling the wine and Vlada's essential music already taking its effect on my mind. Words were suddenly so easy to form. "Alex.." she looked at me, a small tear escaping her eye, and i couldn't withstand it. It hurts so much to see her this way. "And it hurts..I don't feel like talking about it but... I have to. Because i know that you'll be blaming yourself for this again. And i need you to know that i don't blame you for anything" i said, taking her hand in mine, kissing it tenderly. "Lex.." she tried, and i abruptly stopped her. I had to get things out of my mind. "No just listen please" she nodded, focusing entirely on me.

I took a deep breath, realizing that once i'll start, i won't be able to stop that easily. I looked at our puppy which was now sleeping soundly and smiled. I took a sip from my glass and started. "It's so very hard to focus on the future with past like mine and...Every time i try to forget it...it just comes back, stronger than ever. I see all those faces in my dreams and...i remember all those things they did to me. And then the drugs and well...everything. I know i blamed you at the beginning, but believe me.. I never meant it. You have to understand that i wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you.. And i'm not talking about that night when you killed my father, and neither about our days together when you tried to make me clean..." i had to take a deep breath to continue, Nikita's hand went to caress my cheek. I knew she tried to make me feel better, and it was definitely working. Bit i had to let this out. For both my and her's sake.

I pointed at the place where my heart was. She was confused at first. But soon, she understood perfectly. "I'm talking about this. Nikita, we have a home. A family. Even if it's just you and me. After everything that happened to us, we are still together. We love each other, and... And i need you to realize that i wouldn't be able to go on with my life, if it weren't for you" i took her hand, kissing it lightly and i saw tears going down her cheeks and i quickly kissed them away. And i was suddenly unable to stop myself. Her skin was so alluring and addictive. I went to her lips, my hands holding her face tightly in place. She put her hands on mine. I looked deeply into her eyes, and i felt myself flying again. No drug could ever bring this feeling. Our love was far more stronger.

I rested my forehead against hers. Closing my eyes i could hear her ragged breathing "So..I need you to stop blaming yourself. Because at the end, we're happy" i said happily, smiling warmly. She went to taste my lips again, her hands holding my face tightly, not wanting to let go. She was always like this after such discussion. Weak and vulnerable. This was the Nikita only i knew. "я тебя люблю, hime" she whispered, placing her head on my shoulder, her hands hugging me tightly. I loved it when she called me like that. It made me feel so important to her. It really felt good.

Suddenly our little doggy friend started barking at us. We both laughed, and i realized that we must have spend more time in our emotional talk than i expected. But it helped us both. I could feel it.

I picked her, placing her on the sofa next to us. She played with my hand, licking and slowly biting it, as if it was her toy. It felt weird. "She'll need a name you know" she kissed my neck lightly, and i knew she was right. And i already had a pretty idea. "Yeah.." i said, gently caressing the soft fur of our little pet friend.

"Any ideas ?" Nikita asked, and i smiled warmly as she kissed me again, more gentler than ever.

"Sasha"

It was rather strange, but this little pet friend saved us both. Me, from my past. Nikita, from her guilt. We saved a little puppy, and she saved us in return.

* * *

**_I am really sorry if it sucks, mainly at the end because i wrote it at late night after coming back from the cinema...And i promised to upload this today so..Here it is.. I hope there aren't many mistakes. I'm tired as hell, so i'll look for them tomorrow. _**

**_I was personally crying a bit when i was writing it, but well...It was worth it. I feel much better now, and i hope this send a message to all Nalex haters that love doesn't need to be pink and perfect to last. _****_Please, leave your flames to yourself. This fic is only for those who enjoy this pair. For those who don't - WTH are you even doing here lol..._**

**_Thank again for reading...Please, review and tell me if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this little idea :) _**

**_BTW ! The song is - Vlada D'Shake - Anthology, if anyone's interested. I personally love it :)_**

**_Nice day to you and stay tuned for Phoenix :P_**


End file.
